Heating/cooling systems with hydronic emitters (including radiators, underfloor heating/cooling circuits, fan coils, chilled beams) are based on power transfer from one or more of the hydronic emitters to affect one or more environmental entities (for example, offices, apartments, conference rooms, and the like). Traditional approaches often switch on the heating when the temperature of the environmental entity falls below the setpoint and switch off the heating when the temperature rises above the setpoint. This approach typically exhibits various deficiencies. For example, the resulting temperature control is quite poor and may produce both temperature overshoot and undershoot of the desired temperature.